


Max

by snowwhite2421



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowwhite2421/pseuds/snowwhite2421
Summary: There’s an unexpected surprise left outside Magnus and Alec’s door.





	Max

It was 3 am in morning. The sun isn’t even up yet something tends to wake Alec up. He heard a noise coming from the living room and wanted to check it out. When he about to get up from the bed, he felt weight on his arm. Magnus. His Magnus was sleeping so peaceful, he thought the noise he heard was just him tripping. As he was going back to sleep, he heard the same sound again. This time he decided to get up for real. He walked to the living room, looking for chairman meow to see if he knocked over one of Magnus’s expensive glasses again. Then he walked to the front door. He heard something. A sound. That sound sounded like a cry. As he opened the door carefully, he immediately saw a bundle of something in a basket. “Wait,” he thought. He bend down and held it. He found something he wasn’t expecting. A baby. A blue baby. A warlock. So many thoughts were going though his head, he didn’t notice Magnus had woke up and walking towards him.  
“Alexander-,” Magnus cut off after he saw Alec holding the blue baby.  
“Mags, it’s freezing out here. Can you please portal some formula, my love”. After Alec said that, he turned to Magnus who already had milk in his hand. Magnus loved when his Alexander went into father-mode. It was kind of a turn on for him. When he pushed those thoughts out of his head, Magnus’s eyes met the mystery baby. Magnus and Alec always had a soft spot for babies. Loved their smell, feeding them, even changing them! And at that moment, Magnus knew he couldn’t let this baby go.  
“Mags, I know we haven’t had the baby talk but I really want to keep him. I love you and I want us to become a family,” Alec said while the baby played with his long fingers.  
“Oh Alexander, I want this baby with you too and I also want us to be a family, my love” Magnus stated while moving closer to his fiancée and his soon to be son.  
“So can we keep him?” Alec asked excitedly.  
“Yes dear and I know you already picked a name for him” Magnus said, knowing his fiancée. Alec knew he couldn’t lie. He already picked a name. Max. His little brother max, who died in a demon attack.  
“I was thinking max... after my brother... we can change it if you don’t like it—,” Alec said before he was interrupted by Magnus.  
“Darling, it’s perfect. Max Lightwood-Bane,” Magnus said, cupping his hand on Alec’s cheek. Alec smiled, looking at his, their new son.  
“Welcome home Max.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second story!!!! How did I do?


End file.
